NiGHTlife
by Mirror-Mimic
Summary: A NiGHTS biography. (I'm bad at summaries.)
1. Creation

'Where am I? What's that glow? WHO am I?' she murmured, dazed, as she opened her eyes for the first time. (The question was aimed at nobody in particular.)

It was pitch black, except for a small yellow glow in front of her.

A grey shadow materialized out of nowhere. "1. You are in Nightmare. 2. That's an Ideya. 3. You're NiGHTS, a newly created Nightmare. And I'm Reala."

Suddenly, with a flicker of light, Reala's appearance became fully visible. He was a human-like jester with pale white skin, red and black horns

instead of ears, and a mask covered in very colourful jewels. NiGHTS found herself staring at them, awed.

"NiGHTS huh?" she said, testing out this strange new name. Reala nodded, smiling kindly. "Yes, that's right." Upon noticing how NiGHTS was

gazing intently at the mask, he explained,"This is a persona. It's a sign of my extreme loyalty to good Master Wizeman."

Before the question could form on NiGHTS's lips, Reala intervened with: "Master Wizeman is my creator, and yours too. He rules

over the realm of Nightmare. He'll want to meet you, as his creation. Come with me, I will show you to Master Wizeman, and some of the

other Nightmares as well." He took NiGHTS's hand and she blushed uncontrollably. "A-Anyway, what's Wizeman like?" NiGHTS quickly changed

the subject. She didn't want Reala to think she actually _cared _about holding hands with him. As they walked along, Reala replied,

"Master Wizeman is very... handy," knowing NiGHTS wouldn't understand the meaning behind these words. After all, Master Wizeman was a prickly-headed cloakes figure with a lot of hands - no arms, just hands - and each hand had an eye in the middle. "And don't call him just Wizeman. Master wouldn't like such insolence."

"Insolence?" frowned NiGHTS, hurt. "I just wanted to make the name easier to say..." Reala quickly realised he was giving this new Nightmare the wrong impression and hastily cut in. "_I _don't think that's insolent, I just..." "Just?" prompted NiGHTS, looking up at him with her huge eyes.

Reala's heart melted like a pound of butter.

"O-Oh, never mind!" He shouted, his face beetroot, and he zoomed to Wizeman's lair so fast NiGHTS was literally trailing along the floor behind him.


	2. Getting Wizeman's Approval

**Hey y'all. I was bored, so TA-DA! Another chapter.**

**Now, READ! READ, I say! **

* * *

NiGHTS and Reala continued on their way to meet Wizeman. Reala was already growing quite fond of the young Nightmaren.

_She's so cute,_ he thought, looking at her. (Back then, Reala had emotions. *laugh*) NiGHTS saw him looking and gave him a huge beam. _He's so nice, _she thought. _I'm so glad he's with me. _As Reala had expected, a small crowd of 'maren had gathered to gawk at NiGHTS and discuss.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed a voice, and a blur of orange sped towards her and knocked her off her feet.

Reala face-palmed. "Really Jackle, you ought to stop doing that..."

"I'm Jackle!" grinned Jackle, failing to get the hint he should get off of NiGHTS.

"You're... squashing... me..." croaked NiGHTS, to which Jackle finally got up. "Going to see Wizeman? Wizeman, Wizeman, I'm your biggest wizefan"

he said over and over, eventually leaving, still babbling nonsensically.

Making sure they were out of earshot, NiGHTS whispered, "Are all Nightmaren like that?"

"No, just Jackle," replied Reala.

Soon they reached a point that was even blacker than the rest of Nightmare. "Here we are," nodded Reala. "Master, are you there?"

_Of course, Reala, I am always here._

The sentence wasn't spoken aloud, it was more a _thought _that was sent to them.

"Master, I have brought NiGHTS" Reala said dutifully.

_Good, bring her into my hand._

At which point several giant hands appeared, each one with an eye in the palm. NiGHTS was startled. She didn't mind all the quirks of the other Nightmaren and their strange features... so why did these hands - her _creator -_ disturb her so much?

"Um, which one?" asked Reala awkwardly. You could see the hands sweatdropping.

_Er_,_ this one. _Every hand but one soon faded. _Come here, NiGHTS._

NiGHTS looked to Reala uncertainly. Reala gave her an encouraging smile. Steeling her nerves, NiGHTS stepped onto the hand. She half expected the hand to wince under her weight, but it didn't. She could feel Wizeman observing her.

_Hmm, yes, very good. _

NiGHTS sighed in relief.

_And, Reala?_

"Yes, Master?"

_You will be NiGHTS's training partner. You will help her to steal Red Ideya. Don't let me down._

Masking his delight, Reala nodded. "Yes, master."

NiGHTS dared to speak to Wizeman for the first time. "What do I do, Wi- I mean, _Master_ Wizeman?"

_Go to the Training Arena. Reala will train you there._

And so they went.

_Heh, heh. NiGHTS might just be the thing I need to take over Nightopia._

* * *

**What do you think? Review, please!**


	3. Training with Reala (Part One)

**Yoo-hoo, everybody! I'm back! Oh yes, and I forgot to say in the last chapters. I do not own NiGHTS. Now,**

**scroll down, if you please...**

* * *

"Where does this go?" NiGHTS enquired, fingering the strong steel door.

"The Training Arena," Reala replied. They stood there in silence for a few minutes until "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

NiGHTS held the knob and pulled with all the strength she had. A stream of bats made a bid for freedom and zipped past.

"Dammit, I was collecting those," complained Reala, trying in vain to catch them in his hands. "Took five months, as well... Aaaaaanyway, I'm getting off the subject. Let's go!" And with that, Reala grabbed NiGHTS's hand and pulled her into the dream.

Everywhere she looked, _something _was happening. A couple of bear-like Nightmaren were sinking their teeth into a punching bag. A slimy snake Nightmaren was breathing fireworks. A spotty blue octopus Nightmaren was repeatedly leaving golden rings all over the place.

"**Who let an Octopaw in here**?!" snarled Reala, baring non-existent fangs at it. NiGHTS looked at him in shock.

"You mean, that's not a Nightmaren?"

"Would I be so angry if it WAS?" Reala grew to twice his normal size and leaped at it. NiGHTS was actually a bit frightened. Luckily Octopaw is very quick and he missed. Being very cowardly, Octopaw fled in terror, leaving a trail of rings in its wake. NiGHTS, who had been interested, suddenly took off, dipping and diving every which way after it. She was flying, as if she knew how all her time she flew through a ring, she got a sudden surge of energy. Soon she was psyched enough to speed up quite a bit, and she was soon cartwheeling and spinning after it.

Reala hovered in midair, his jaw trailing along the floor, and he was unable to return it to its rightful place. Somehow Octopaw had escaped unscathed, and upon realising this, NiGHTS quickly stopped flying, all too aware she had abandoned him in her Octopaw chase.

Reala's face turned from white to red to purple. Popped veins covered his face. Steam came out of his ears. Everyone was sure he was going to blow his top when his face returned to a more normal shade. "Well, it's a start."


	4. Training with Reala (Part Two)

**Hey, people! You still here? Well, I'm going to go ahead with the story. **

* * *

"So, what now?" NiGHTS asked, pretty sure she had ticked all the boxes when it came to quality of flight.

"Hmm," murmured Reala, plucking a notebook out of thin air, "Flight, check. Drill dash, check. Persona transformations, cross. Paraloops, check. Octopaw chasing, check... though not on the list. Anyway, let's do the transformations."

NiGHTS stared at him. "How?" Reala grinned. "Persona, of course. You can use mines for the time being." With that he handed it to NiGHTS, who put it on. "First the dolphin. Now, think about... dolphins." NiGHTS didn't get why, but she trusted Reala and did as he said. The persona began to sparkle, and it got so bright everyone had to look away. And when they looked back - Ta-da, NiGHTS no more. NiGHTS was a dolphin.

Sadly Dolphin NiGHTS couldn't swim on land and fell pitifully onto her side. Reala tactfully turned his laugh into a cough. "Okay, you can change back now. Just do what you did last time." Within moments NiGHTS was back to normal. "That was pretty good."

Bomamba, her cats leaning forward to hiss at NiGHTS, nodded. "Pretty good for a beginner." The other 'maren nodded in agreement.

"Wow, your first day in creation and you've already got everyone on your side," Reala said, secretly a bit jealous he had never been this popular so early. NiGHTS laughed.

"What is all this training for, anyway?" she enquired.

"To teach you how to steal red Ideya."

"Steal?" she remembered the word from somewhere, (see chapter 2 if you _have _to know where.) and it had seemed like a harsh, cruel word. She didn't know the meaning, but she did know she didn't like it in the least.

"Steal? What does it mean? ...Is it bad?"

Reala grimaced. This was going to take a _lot _of explaining.

* * *

**Was this chapter a bit short? Sorry. But as always, I'm looking for reviews, if you'd be so kind.**


	5. The Visitor

**owdy! ...Wait, am I gonna have to enter in a different way every chapter? *moan***

* * *

Reala had come out with a string of lies. _What else can I do? _he thought. _After all, it would be a huge problem if NiGHTS took against the Nightmarens. _(but, as you lot know, that happens anyway. More detail on that later.)

He had said that 'Visitors' were evil beings with powers known as Ideya that could destroy us and how we must fight them, etc, etc. NiGHTS, being newly created and having no sense of judgement, (at the time) drank all this fake information in. Of course, there was no way that _she _could know it was utter balderdash. Reala wasn't very happy to be lying to her, but he had no choice. He could _hear _his master saying: _Don't let me down, Reala._

Once this was fully explained, Reala saw in the corner of his cat-like eye, a Visitor. With one red Ideya. NiGHTS, remembering that Reala had told her Visitors were evil, fled up a tree. Reala laughed. 'It's okay, this one can't hurt us. Come down, and I'll help you take the Ideya." NiGHTS cautiously moved down the tree. Meanwhile the Visitor was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, only pausing to squeak "Please don't hurt me". A million questions were buzzing in NiGHTS's head, but she chose only to say, "She doesn't look evil to me." "T-that's a... a... a... disguise!" Reala stuttered, waving his hands about madly. "You HAVE to take that Ideya, now!"

NiGHTS reached out to the Ideya. The visitor sobbed uncontrollably, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" For a few minutes there was silence. Or it might have been a few minutes. It could have been moments, or a year, or ten years... nobody could really tell.

What seemed like an eternity passed before NiGHTS withdrew her hand. "I can't do it." And before Reala could comment, she flew away.


	6. Truth

**Bonjour, et merci pour la lecture. (Look it up on Google Translate if you want to know what it means. It's French.)**

* * *

NiGHTS had come a long way from the Training Arena. In fact, she was no longer in Nightmare - she had strayed into the land of Nightopia.

Exhausted, she perched in a tree and fell asleep. (Yes, Nightmarens do sleep. At least I think they do.)

After a few minutes, her peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by:

"Hoo, who are you? And why, may I ask, hoo, are you here?" NiGHTS sat up, and looked for the speaker.

A rather cross "Down here" was the response. NiGHTS followed the voice, only to see a a rather plump owl wearing a blue waistcoat.

"Oh my, hoo hoo, are you a Nightmaren?" he asked, suddenly a lot less annoyed. NiGHTS sighed and nodded. "Well, excuse me for saying so, hoo, but you don't seem very frightening," said the owl.

"I don't really understand... one minute, they were really friendly, but the next, they were... stealers," she mumbled.

"Hoo, what _are _you talking about?"

"Them. The Nightmarens."

"Ahh," Owl nodded. "Shall I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Well, you see," Owl took a deep breath,"The Nightmaren have been stealing innocent Visitors' Ideya for a long time now. When a Visitor has no Ideya left..." he trailed off, shivering. "Well, it is not something I wish to speak about." NiGHTS's eyes were as round as saucers. "But... why?"

"They want to capture Ideya. It's the only thing that could hurt them."

NiGHTS was silent. Reala, the only person she had ever trusted, had lied to her. Reala was a _Nightmare_n.

"Oh, hoo, I _am _sorry. I gave you too much information. _Do _excuse me, hoo," Owl apologised. _It would be hard to understand that everything you've ever known was evil, and you're supposed to be too, _Owl thought sympathetically.

"I shouldn't be pitting you against your family, hoo," Owl continued. NiGHTS knew he was sorry, but couldn't help wishing he would put a sock in it.

"They... are not my family," NiGHTS whispered, and added to herself, "Reala... why did you have to be the bad guy?"

* * *

**Oooh, the 'truth is revealed' moment! And how will NiGHTS take this news? ...And, what happened to Reala? All in the next chapter!**


	7. The Confrontation

**Yay! New chapter up! ... But how am I going to think of any original entries?**

* * *

_You let her get away?!_

"I'm very sorry, Master Wizeman," Reala said, wincing.

_SORRY! Sorry doesn't matter any more! _Wizeman fumed.

_"_Please accept my deepest apologies,' Reala fell to his knees.

_Well, you know what to do. Don't let me down!_

"Right, Master. I will find her."

Reala was relieved to get away.

"NiGHTS, where are you?" he called, and entered Nightopia. He had no idea that NiGHTS had discovered their true intentions.

And what was NiGHTS doing? _Hiding _from Reala. Until Reala sensed her presence, that is. He twitched and looked right at the tree NiGHTS was hiding in. "NiGHTS? Is that you?" She sighed and plummeted down from the tree, a flurry of leaves twirling behind her. She turned upright at the last minute and narrowly avoided crashing. Reala's face visibly brightened.

"There you are!" he beamed, so pleased he even tried to envelope her in a bear hug. NiGHTS brushed him off. "Get off me!" she snapped. Reala was unable to contain his shock. "What? But we're friends!"

"Not any more."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I'm talking about you and the other Nightmaren hurting all the Visitors!"

"Oh, that. You found out."

"Reala, I don't care about you. I won't be like you."

"NiGHTS... no matter what you do, you are one of us. You'll come back to us in the end."

"NO! I WON'T!" With that, NiGHTS flew back up in the tree.

"Okay, I can't make you come down... but you can bet I'll be back." Reala was about to leave this horrible, bright, light-fulled forest and get back

to the black gloominess of Nightmare. NiGHTS really had no taste.

"Good riddance. Now go away." NiGHTS emphasized her point by plucking an apple from the tree and throwing it at Reala's head.

Reala groaned. His apprentice had gone off in a huff, he would have to explain all this to Wizeman, and on top of all of that, he had a nasty headache. This was _really _not his day.

* * *

**And THAT, my friends, is how it all happened. In this fanfiction, at least.**


	8. What Happened After That

**Well, last time you were here, NiGHTS bursted Reala's bubble. And in case you were wondering, "Hey, when are you gonna tell us how NiGHTS learned to dualize?!" , here's the story of how NiGHTS learned to dualize!**

* * *

From then on, NiGHTS lived comfortably in Memory Forest with Owl. Of course, Reala came back, each time more persistant, but NiGHTS wouldn't go with him. But NiGHTS found herself actually looking forward to seeing him so she could tell him to bog off and throw another apple at his head. Reala was not pleased. _Wizeman _was even more not pleased.

_REALA, YOU STUPID *_censored*_! _he would shriek. Reala was terrified of disappointing his master, and would throw some unsuspecting Nightopians into the Sea of Unconsciousness to gain some credit for the inevitable moment when Wizeman found out.

One day, when Owl and NiGHTS were congratulating themselves over getting Reala away, NiGHTS attempted a high five and - can you guess? - accidentally dualized with Owl! Owl was shocked. To see himself move in exact sync with another person was kind of disturbing. "Oh my, hoo, oh my! I think you may have, hoo hoo, the power to dualize! I've heard some Nightmarens can do it, but I had no idea _you _could too!"  
"Dualize?" repeated NiGHTS. Reala had never taught her anything like that when they were in the Training Arena.

"Yes, dualize! The power to, hoo, gain power from another, hoo!" said Owl.

"What? I don't understand."

"Maybe it's better if you just try it. Fly."

NiGHTS did so, not daring to question him. Except she felt much heavier and fatter.

"You're too fat," she complained, "You're weighing me down."

"Hoo!" snapped Owl indignantly. "Show some respect for your, hoo, elders!"

"We can argue later. Well, get us un-dualized, Owl."  
"Erm, hoo... I'm afraid, hoo... I don't know how."

"WHAT!"

"I suppose," Owl concluded, "we will have to stay, hoo hoo, like this until we can think of some way to get back to normal. Hoo."  
NiGHTS sighed heavily, and Owl's ghostly form beside her did likewise.

They looked everywhere for a way out. Nothing presented itself. After a while, they had searched all of Nightopia.

"Where can it be?! We've looked everywhere!" NiGHTS groaned.

Owl looked grave. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"There's one place we haven't looked..."

NiGHTS knew where, but refused to admit it.

Owl's voice grew to a hushed whisper.

"Nightmare."


	9. Journey of Nightmares

**Uh-oh. Back to Nightmare? Read on for more... am I the only one who thinks Reala hasn't appeared recently?  
Well, seeing as this is a NiGHTSxReala fanfiction, I'll rectify it immediately.**

* * *

"No! I'm not going!" NiGHTS yelled, swatting at the ghostly Owl, which had zero effect.

Owl had asked, threatened and begged her, but it seemed nothing could persuade her - but of course you readers want her to go back to Nightmare,

you little troublemakers. Luckily for you, the (un)timely arrival of Reala really helped in this case.

"We meet again, NiGHTS," he said, almost pleasantly. NiGHTS groaned. A visit from Reala was the last thing she needed.

"I see you have learnt to dualize." Reala nodded approvingly, and NiGHTS couldn't help but feel proud. "Such a shame it's with a silly old owl."

"Now, see here!" Owl began, attempting to fly to Reala, but he was in NiGHTS's body and he couldn't move it.

Reala laughed, but not with the sweet, kind laugh he used to have. It was dark and cruel and mocking. "My dear bird. _I'll_ remove the dualization." With that he flew twice around a confused NiGHTS, whipping up debris from trees and plants. A moment laster they were back to normal. Reala took great pleasure in seizing Owl's ideya.

"You just do that, and you will be un-dualized in no time," Reala explained. "T-Thank you?" NiGHTS mumbled. Reala whispered,"Now."

Suddenly a golden cage burst out of the ground. Chains wrapped around NiGHTS's arms and legs.

"R-Reala! What are you doing?!" NiGHTS shouted, struggling to breathe.

"I'm...sorry, NiGHTS, I really am," Reala said, and he meant it. "But... I can't let you escape, so..." Four exotic multicoloured birds flapped in.

Reala pulled a glittering key out of thin air and gave it to the birds. "Take this." Three of the birds automatically started flying away.

"And now.. to Nightmare we go!" he said, tying NiGHTS's cage to the fourth bird and climbed on, riding it like a horse and cart. A crazy, evil, doomed horse and cart. Or bird and cage.

"Reala... you've changed," NiGHTS croaked, becoming dizzy with fatigue. Reala said nothing and took a great interest in his luminous pink bird.

Soon after, NiGHTS was in Girania's lair. The ugly green fish-monster kept evil-eyeing her, but couldn't do anything as she was in a cage. Owl meanwhile was passed out from the shock of losing his ideya. NiGHTS knew that she couldn't possibly escape on her own. She would need to dualize with somebody - and it wasn't going to be Owl.

But who would ever come here?

* * *

**If it's all right with you lot, I'm just going to skip the events of NiD. I haven't actually played it, and I fear it would be a**

**let-down to JoD. Please R&R!**


	10. Helen's Rescue

**Last time, we left NiGHTS feeling very much alone and hopeless. So what's next for her? Read on to find out!**

* * *

_"NiGHTS."_

A voice called, seemingly from nowhere.

_"NiGHTS, are you okay?"_

NiGHTS looked down to see a visitor. _Blonde ponytail... pink skirt..._ I _recognise this visitor - her name is... Helen, I think, _NiGHTS thought. She attempted a wave, but then remembered she was tied up in chains. Helen shouted,"How are you going to get out?"

"Helen, I need you to climb up here and dualize with me again," NiGHTS replied.

"Due...all...ise again?" Helen pondered.

"Du-al-ize!" NiGHTS grinned mischeviously. Helen gulped and began climbing up the gleaming golden cage. NiGHTS held out her hand and Helen did the same. A white light burst from their hands and their souls intertwined.

They no longer needed to speak, they could completely hear each other's thoughts. NiGHTS found that Helen was much easier to fly with than Owl. They left Girania swimming in circles and biting the air, confused, and burst into the bright paradise that was the Aqua Garden.

_What are we doing now, NiGHTS? _asked Helen.

_We have to catch that bird, it has the key to the cage,_ NiGHTS answered, speeding up and zooming across a beautiful turquoise waterfall.

_But you've already escaped from the cage, _Helen pointed out.

NiGHTS groaned. _I know, but I want to teach it a lesson for taking the key in the first place!_

_*facepalm* Who put you in that cage anyway?_

_Uh nobody! Nobody at all!_ NiGHTS didn't want Helen to find out about Reala. It could only complicate things. If she found out that NiGHTS

was a Nightmaren, she would never be able to trust her again.

_Ack! The bird got away! _NiGHTS had totally forgotten the whole purpose. She performed the drill dash again and caught up with the bird.

She threw it somewhere far away. Like Mexico. But we'll never know where it landed.

Suddenly Aqua Garden morphed into (You guessed it) Girania's lair once more!

_W-What is that?!_ Helen gasped as the ugly putrid green fish eyed them greedily.

_Girania, _NiGHTS answered. _Watch out, it wants to eat me. _She hastily dodged as Girania aimed a chomp in her direction.

_We need to find a weakness, _NiGHTS advised. _Keep your eyes peeled._

Then Girania abruptly burst into multicoloured bubbles. NiGHTS wasted no time in paralooping as many of them as she could.

Girania shrank and shrank until it disappeared altogether.

_Come on, let's get out of here, _Helen said. NiGHTS flew in a circle twice and soon they were back to normal. The two friends left, laughing.

"Wow, NiGHTS! You were great back there," smiled Helen, back in the safety of the Aqua Garden.

"Why, thank you," NiGHTS grinned, bowing grandly.

* * *

**Well, all happy smiles and rainbows and butterflies. How long will it last though?**


	11. Wizeman's Wrath

**Hey :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been quite busy. But fear not, I'm back!**

* * *

_WHAAAAAAT?! NiGHTS ESCAPED?!_

"I'm very sorry, Master," groveled Reala, who had thrown some unsuspecting Nightopians into the Sea of Unconsciousness again to gain some credit (see chapter 8). He kneeled dutifully at his master's feet. If he has any... I can't see them.

_Listen, Reala. _Wizeman's voice had grown dangerously soft. _You will not fail me again._

"I won't, Master Wizeman," agreed Reala, still kneeling. (But he probably will.) Wizeman snarled in the same way that a particularly nasty dog might. A hand swooped forwards and grabbed Reala, slowly releasing the air as though he was a balloon. _You will find NiGHTS, imprison her again, and bring her to me._

Reala hesitated. He still had feelings for NiGHTS and was sure that Wizeman would not show mercy. He would Utterly Crush her, and Reala would hate that. But he was still being squeezed, so because his life might be on the line, he blurted out, "Yes, Master!" and instantly regretted it. NiGHTS was as good as dead now. Why'd I say that?! he thought. Now I'm in even more trouble. Wizeman released Reala, so he didn't suffocate.

_Good. Find her now. Or..._ Wizeman grabbed a nearby rock and scrunched it up like paper. He uncurled his fist to reveal that the rock was gone, but a thick grey smoke came from the hands where it had been. Reala gulped.

Meanwhile, in the Aqua Garden, NiGHTS was making a huge bubble. Owl had challenged her and Helen to make a bigger bubble than he had in the time limit of two minutes. (They could do this by pushing a number of smaller bubbles into the big one.) NiGHTS had accepted immediately, having a playful and mischevious sort of personality. Helen had joined in, glad to forget about her troubles.

"Helen, catch!" called NiGHTS, throwing a bubble into the air. Helen was poised to catch it, but it abruptly stopped in midair.

"Why did it do that?" asked Helen. "Beats me," shrugged NiGHTS. The bubble caught the light of the sun and glittered in rainbow hues. Slowly, a real rainbow began to take shape. It shone and sparkled beautifully. NiGHTS was particularly impressed, having never seen such a thing before. "It's... wonderful," she breathed.

"10...9...8," Owl said in a sing-song voice, jolting them out of their enjoyment of the rainbow.

They made an effort to get as many little bubbles in as possible before time was up. "2...1... time up!" announced Owl.

"Well? Did we do it?" panted NiGHTS, exausted. Owl produced a measuring tape from the pocket of his waistcoat and measured both bubbles.

"My bubble is 25 centimeters, hoo. Your bubble is... _25.3_ centimeters!"

"We did it, Helen!" NiGHTS grinned. Suddenly Helen started fading in a ghostly fashion and disappeared.

"H-Helen? What happened to her?" NiGHTS asked, a little shaken.

"The visitor just, hoot hoot, woke up. Nothing to worry about," confirmed Owl. NiGHTS pondered this; she had often forgotten that visitors didn't _live _in Nightopia. She wondered what it would be like in the waking world.

"Well, we've had some fun today, hoo. I'm going to have a nap," Owl murmured. A few seconds later he was snoring.

NiGHTS decided to sleep too. She lay on the sand, and before long, she was asleep too, unaware of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**I know it doesn't look like it, but I made this chapter really quite long. As always, please be so kind as to review this chapter!**


	12. Will's Rescue

**First of all: I AM SO SORRY! *kowtows* I know I haven't updated in months. I was seriously thinking about whether or not to continue this story... And yes, I am going to. Thank all the NiGHTala videos on Youtube for my change of heart.**

* * *

Of course, NiGHTS was caught again.  
This time she was imprisoned in Pure Valley, a boy named Will's dream world.  
''Will!'' she cried.  
''NiGHTS?'' he replied, puzzled.  
''Can you dualize with me again? I need to get out of here,'' NiGHTS requested.  
Will climbed up the golden cage and held out his hand. NiGHTS's own came to meet it and they joined, body and soul.

_After the bird!  
What happened? Who imprisoned you?  
Nobody, _NiGHTS lied. She was annoyed that this conversation was going the exact same way as Helen's.  
They caught up with the bird and the purple jester hurled it into Mexico, where the other one was waiting. The dream began to shift into what seemed to be a circus-like tower. You guessed it (once again) - Donbaon's lair!

_A clown? _asked Will.  
''Hee hee hee!'' screeched Donbalon.  
''Shut up!'' yelled NiGHTS. (Seriously, if you've ever been stuck on that level, it's hell to listen to him laughing all the time.)  
_I think I know what to do. I've faced something similar in the past, _thought NiGHTS. She grabbed him and propelled him upwards, avoiding any obstacles that the Nightmaren might bounce off of. Soon he had been defeated on impact with the spiked ceiling.

_We did it! _gasped Will.  
_See, that's what you can do with your own power, _NiGHTS said, winking.

Ten minutes later...

''NiGHTS escaped,'' Reala sighed with relief. Then he realised what this meant for him.  
''MASTER WIZEMAN WILL KILL ME!'' he shouted. ''AND I'LL TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE USELESS EVIL SIDEKICKS THAT NEVER GET THE JOB DONE! NOOOOOOoooo!'' He screamed in anguish.

* * *

**Okay, before you mention it. I have to say, NiGHTS is genderless! It's not a debate, it's the truth! I just refer to her as female because that's the way I see her. I don't need any comments saying ''nights is guy'' or whatever. Thanks for reading, and listening to my extremely long footnote!**


	13. Omnisciens

**Hi, all. I'm back, just itching to write more! This is another Reala chapter.  
And btw, I only own Omnisciens! That's ALL!**

* * *

Wizeman was working on another Nightmaren. As his right-hand maren, Reala had known for a while. It was all-knowing. All-seeing. Somehow more than Wizeman himself. It had only existed for a week, yet was already highly intelligent.

As a result, Reala decided to go see it.  
Reala had not been feeling himself of late. He often would find he had butterflies and a pounding heart for no reason. He wanted to go see someone, a very special someone, someone that had trusted him and that he thought of often. But if he went to see that someone, he would get in trouble, and if he did see that someone, they might make up, and he would have to betray someone again.

It was a no-brainer.

_Don't go and see NiGHTS. _Reala told himself frequently. Every few minutes, she popped up in his head. Different forms of NiGHTS were everywhere he looked.  
Memories came back. Memories he had sworn to forget. It was driving him to the brink of insanity.

_''I'm NiGHTS huh?''  
''Steal? What does that mean? ...Is it bad?''  
''I can't do it.''  
''I won't be like you, Reala! I'm not!''  
''Reala... you've changed.''_

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' shrieked the poor nightmaren, grabbing his head and shaking it as if to make the memories fall out. (It didn't work.)  
And so he opened a door and set off to the new dream world, the Plane of Wisdom. What seemed to be a floating ball of light with slimy blue tentacles and vile red eyes was in the centre.

''Ah, Reala. I was waiting for you,'' said the floating ball of light with slimy blue tentacles and vile red eyes. ''My name is Omnisciens.''  
''How did you know I was coming? And my name?'' asked Reala, confused.  
''Because I am _OMNISCIENT, _idiot,'' Omnisciens retorted.  
''Who are you calling an idiot?'' demanded Reala, offended.  
''You. Are you so stupid you don't know when I am talking to you? Anyway, I am calling you an idiot because you have precisely one hundredth of my knowledge,'' was the new maren's reply. This ticked Reala off. He only wanted help, and he was being insulted.

''So, I wanted to ask you...'' the jester tried again, but he could not find the words to explain what he wanted to say.  
''You wanted to ask me why you keep thinking of the traitor NiGHTS, what these unknown feelings are, how to release yourself from the pain, and'' it did air quotes with its tentacles,'' Why is this smartass ball of light so darn frustrating?!''  
''I wasn't thinking that.'' Reala lied.  
''You were.''  
''Wasn't.''  
''Were.''  
''Wasn't.''  
And so it went on.

After a while, Reala got so irritated that he attempted to choke Omnisciens, who squeaked out a single word in terror.  
''L-Love!''  
''What?'' Reala asked, frowning.  
''T-That's... the answer! You're falling in love with Ni-''  
''NOOOOOO FREAKING WAY! DIE YOU BASTARD!''  
''Don't do that! There's a one in two chance I will get K.O'd! AAAAAGH!''

* * *

**I'll be seeing you next chapter! Pwetty please? :)**


End file.
